Rachel's and Anna's sister?
by i'm awesome at singing
Summary: What if Rachel had a adaptive sister and that sister was an Alpha. But, the only one who knew she was an Alpha is Rachel. You see many people think that Ason (Rachel's sister) is just a family friend because of the fact that her hair is blue and she was lip piercings. *full su, inside*
1. Chapter 1 remix

Sum: What if Rachel had a adaptive sister and that sister was an Alpha. But, the only one who knew she was an Alpha is Rachel. You see many people think that Ason (Rachel's sister) is just a family friend because of the fact that her hair is blue and she was lip piercings. Through Ason is the same age as Rachel she seemed and acts like she's much older. Her ability is a rare one among the hundreds of Alphas.. She can turn invisible. Her Alpha downside is that she can only turn invisible her about a half hour which has come in handy for her a couple of times. But, what happens when Rachel takes her to the office. Which, she walks and runs with a limp making a lot of people make fun of her. For a few words she can't quite say the letter correctly. But when Dr Rosen asks her to show them her ability they are all shocked. Well, Gray more so because there was someone else with a less common ability. So, when Dr Rosen lets Ason into the team he's happy, But when he figures something out that would put everyone or no one in danger. Ason is really Anna's sister! But he should be happy right because of the fact that he had a piece of Anna with him when he went to the office. But, something seems different with her, which everyone but him and Ason just shrugged it off. He wants to know what is wrong, but at the same time he just wanted to tell her how he felt about her. Ason on the other hand was cold and emotionless since she came to the office because she knows that her real sister is dead because of the red flag leader. But, She didn't want to show it so she hid her emotions away. But, after a long and friendly talk to Gray well her emotionless, revenge shell break?

Tell me if you think that I should wrote this because what's the use of writing this if no one is going to like it?


	2. Incoming: New Alpha

"Rachel was about to leave her house when she turned around to see her adoptive sister Ason eating an apple.  
"Come on Ason, I want you to come with me today." Ason rose a brow at this and then threw the core of her apple away.  
"You sure about that Rach?" she acted as through all she did was stay locked up in her room, which was not far form the truth. Rachel nodded her head, seemingly in an excited way. "Yes! so come on!"  
"ok, ok!" Ason stated and they soon made it to the office, everyone was staring at her.  
Ason was around the same age as Rachel, however she acted much more mature. Ason had bright blue hair with green eyes, and two lip piercings. She also had black combat boots on, a black shirt that had red letters spell out, 'you don't know me' with jeans that looked like they had holes and rips all over them.  
"Rachel, who is this?" Dr Rosen asked Rachel as everyone else seemed to shocked to speak.  
"This is my adoptive sister Ason." Everyone but Garry, Dr. Rosen, and Rachel talked in a rush.  
"this is your sister?" Bill asked in a shocked way.  
"hm.. You're fashion needs some work." Nina simply stated with a slight nod.  
"How old are you?!" Hicks asked making Ason's eyes narrow.  
Garry mumbled something softly, making everyone turn to look at him, waiting for him to say it again. Garry noticed them staring and sighed in annoyance./p  
"I said, 'Ason is pretty' " Garry stated, slightly blushing, which that statement made Ason softly blush./p  
"Well, Ason, are you an Alpha?" Dr. Rosen asked, earning a nod form Ason. "Care to show us?" Ason once again nodded and limp- walked towards the middle of the office, earning an eyebrow raised by Nina, Hicks, and Bill.  
Ason had noticed the eyebrows raise up as she walked and sighed. "Cerebral palsy, otherwise known as CP. A non-catchable, permanent disorder that affects all of its carriers in different ways. However, no matter what its affects are, it never gets worse or any better. For me, luckily its not that bad, I only walk with a limp, can't really use my left side, and my left wrist pops up. For others, they can't chew, shallow, walk, or even talk. Like I said through, it never ends and it never gets better, so I and all the other people with it will have it until the day we die."  
Everyone looked at each other in shock. "How do you live with that?"  
"It gets easier and easier to deal with. However it doesn't make it any less of a challenge to do stuff. Enough talking about that.. You guys wanted to see my Alpha ability right?"  
Everyone nodded their heads in reply, not even Rachel knew what her ability was. In the next second, Ason turned completely and utterly invisible.


	3. Alpha ability

A/N: Sorry about not updating in awhile, guys. I've just been busying and haven't really gotten an idea about what to do. I think I have now~!

Everyone looked at Ason in shock. However, Garry was happy. After a half hour, Ason turned visible again. "As you can see, That's my ability.." she stated with a slight smile. Dr Rosen was seemingly in thought.

"You know Ason, if you joined us, you would be able to help us greatly. After all, the other alphas won't be able to see you.."

Ason just slightly shrugged at this, it wasn't as through she really cared about if she was able to join a group or not. "Mōshide o arigatōgozaimashitaga, watashi wa shōjikida baai, watashi wa hontōni ki ni shimasen.."(thank you for the offer, but if I am being honest, I don't really care..) Ason stated in Japanese, not thinking that anyone knew Japanese.

had heard this and seemingly rose an eyebrow at her. "Mā, nani ni tsuite anata ki ni shite imasu ka?" (Well, what do you care about?)Ason had looked at in shock that he knew Japanese. Everyone else had looked at Garry as through he was going to translate what they was saying. Of course he wasn't going to, that would be invading in whatever they was talking about. And he didn't want to do that.

"Sutantonparisshu ga hontō no tame ni shinu mimasu." (Seeing Stanton Parish die for real.) "Soshite, naze ason to iu kotodesu ka?" (And why is that Ason?) "Naze kiku no? Sore wa kantandesu. Kare wa watashi no ikimonogaku-teki imōto An'na o koroshimashita." (Why you ask? That's easy. He killed my biological sister Anna.)

Dr. Rosen's eyes seemingly widened as Ason stated this. "Reicheru wa kono koto o shitte imasu ka?" (Does Rachel know this?) Ason heard this and shook her head in a no motion.

"She should." Is all that said Rosen said.

"She should what?" Hicks asked the two.

Dr. Rosen had looked at Ason, who just shrugged in reply, she didn't really care if he told them. Dr. Rosen had wondered slightly if he should tell them because of Garry liking and talking to Anna, through he answered anyway.

"Ason just told me that she is Anna's biological sister."

Everyone besides three, -Ason, , and Garry- looked at the two, -Dr,Rosen and Ason- in shock. And then turned to look at Garry, who just stood there seemingly in thought.

"And why was you two talking in whatever language that was?" Bill had talked for the first time since he first saw Ason.

Ason had slightly started laughing at this. "That language by the way, is called Japanese. Maybe you should learn it some time."

"Anna's sister?" Garry had asked with seemingly wide eyes, making Ason nod her head. Thinking back on it, Ason had remembered all of Anna's unique way of communicating.

"Now that I am thinking about it.. She talked about you..A lot."

A/N: I am sorry if the Japanese is incorrect, I wanted to put in another language, but I don't know anyone other language besides English. If you are wondering how I was able to get the Japanese, I used goggle translate..


	4. Anna's talked about mee?

Garry's eyes widened when she had said this. "Anna talked about me?" He asked the only one -besides him- that was able to really talk to Anna.

"Yeah, she talked about you... She really seemed like you liked you too." The others just watched this scene, clearly not wanting to interrupt the scene that was taken place, mostly because Garry seemed like he wanted to know weather or not Anna had talked about him, it seemed pretty reasonable that he wanted to know this as well.

"W-what did she say about me?" Garry had asked, almost seemingly in a trance about what Ason was told about him. Ason had slightly been in thought.

"'Garry is a kind, and caring person, who, most of all doesn't care about how one looks.'" Ason had quoted exactly what Anna had said about him. Garry suddenly smiled slightly wide, clearly happy about what Anna had told Ason what he was like. Why that was? Garry wasn't really sure why he cared about Ason had thought or even at heard what he was like.

Dr. Rosen however, interrupted the scene. "Sorry to interrupt this scene, but, Ason we still have to know weather or not you're joining... I understand that you want Stanton Parish died, but answer me this question, wouldn't it be better to do it with other people instead of by yourself?"

Ason had thought about it. She figured that Dr. Rosen was right to a point, but did she want to start letting people in? Would they even like her after they got to know her? She didn't think they would, but what other choice did she really have? She didn't want Rachel to worry about her. Besides, she figured that if it was just herself trying to take Stanton Parish that he would know what she was trying to do. Besides, it seemed that Garry really wanted her to join them, however, she wasn't sure if that was because of who she was or if it was because she is Anna's sister.

Dr. Rosen had talked before she was able to say anything. "Before you answer, I figure that you should know who we are. I'm sure that you know who Garry and of course who Rachel is." She had nodded, Dr. Rosen had kept going on. "I'm Dr. Rosen, That's Bill, Nina, and Hicks." Dr. Rosen had pointed at them when he had said there names.

Ason had thought and then stated, "Thinking about it, I figure that you are right about the Stanton thing. So, I shall say, Yes.. I will join you guys."


End file.
